The invention relates to devices and methods for detecting nucleic acid analytes in samples.
The detection of analytes present in trace amounts in samples for use in, e.g., medical diagnostics, requires sensitive and specific methods. Detection of such analytes can be hindered by the presence of substances present in higher concentrations in the samples. This problem is compounded if the analytes do not have physical or chemical properties that render them easy to detect.